


Из тьмы былого

by Yozhik



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Из тьмы былого

Прошлое словно отгорожено от настоящего прозрачной стеной, бейся – не бейся, бесполезно; прошлое затянуто серой дымкой, путь по идее он и должен что-то помнить; прошлое не спешит раскрывать свои тайны.  
Карл тратит каждую минуту, что может урвать для себя, на попытки разогнать серый туман, на книги, до которых может добраться, на поиски ответов.  
Отец для него не загадка, портреты и книги говорят одно и то же, и сам он видит – хороший человек не на своём месте; Карл чувствует с ним необычайно сильное родство, скорее поэтому даже, чем из-за внешнего сходства; он и сам предпочёл быть бы простым лавочником – или всё равно кем ещё.  
Мать улыбается с портретов, он не может понять – растерянно ли, ласково, или насмешливо, словно смеётся над всем тем, что говорят о ней, а может над его попытками выудить из слухов и сплетен истину. Наверно, думает Карл, никто из тех, кто писал её – её не любил, иначе она вышла бы живой хоть раз. Спрашивать он никого не собирается – не услышит ничего нового. Святая и проклятая – ему плевать, что из этого правда, только бы знать наверняка; только бы наверстать то, что было им не дано.

Карл по-настоящему пьян впервые в жизни, и не понимает, что в этом такого хорошего, какой вообще в этом смысл. Он по возможности незаметно выбирается во двор, находит уединённое место и просто смотрит в небо – не зная, что именно здесь его мать не раз назначала тайные свидания.  
Ветер шумит в листве, треплет его волосы – словно мягкими пальцами, смеётся на разные голоса. Шепчет:  
…однажды, очень давно…  
…жила-была девочка…  
…и она не знала, что ей делать…  
…и решила, что тем, кто её не знает и не любит, будет легче…  
…прости…  
…спи…  
Этой ночью ему приснится женщина с портретов, и под её пальцами будет таять серая завеса, и в её улыбке Карл прочтёт ответ.  
И не вспомнит его, проснувшись.


End file.
